<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In A Quiet Night, All Sounds Carry by levyovochka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118562">In A Quiet Night, All Sounds Carry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levyovochka/pseuds/levyovochka'>levyovochka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Dom Matsukawa, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Makki says fuck a lot, Might be because he wanna get fucked real bad, Preferrably by mattsun, Smut, Sub Hanamaki, Top Matsukawa Issei, Voyeurism, slight exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levyovochka/pseuds/levyovochka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, ah, Too—!”</p><p>Hanamaki hates his university dorm.</p><p>“—ru, let me cum, please!”</p><p>Hold up. That’s a fucking understatement. Let him rephrase it: Hanamaki loathes his university dorm with passion. Detest the damned abomination, abhors it—</p><p>“—ru! Coming, coming—”</p><p>It has only been a month and Hanamaki already wants to die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Implied oiiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In A Quiet Night, All Sounds Carry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a quiet night, all sounds carry.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“<em>Ah, ah, Too—</em>!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki hates his university dorm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“—<em>ru, let me cum, please</em>!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hold up. That’s a fucking understatement. Let him rephrase it: Hanamaki loathes his university dorm with passion. Detest the damned abomination, abhors it—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“—<em>ru! Coming, coming—</em>”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It has only been a month and Hanamaki already wants to die.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki Takahiro, 19 years old, is in a dilemma. He can’t fall asleep every now and then because his neighbors think that fucking like a rabbit is an acceptable thing to do with only thin walls separating each rooms. Or do they not know about that? And do they not know that Iwaizumi’s sexy voice is doing things to their poor neighbors?? To poor little Hanamaki???</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuuuuucccckk,” Hanamaki curses as he feels his dick stirs in his boxer, <em>quietly</em>, because unlike certain someone, Hanamaki has manners and shit, and he respects his dorm mates, especially his dorm roommate who’s fast asleep on the bed adjacent to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki subtly peeks at said roommate, cursing again at the fact that Hanamaki Takahiro is a perfectly healthy college freshman that cannot freely let go of his ‘<em>healthiness</em>’ because he’s never alone in the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>A-AHH! I’M COMING</em>!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes, Hanamaki wonders, with appearance so gruff and personality so prickly, how come Iwaizumi Hajime can sound so pretty when having sex. But when it comes down to it, Iwaizumi does have a gentle heart that fits that pretty image, and him submitting to Oikawa Tooru in bed should’ve make Hanamaki even more confused. But alas, right now Hanamaki can’t even think with his brain. Not with the image of Iwaizumi writhing under Oikawa—of all people—while moaning shamelessly popping in his head every time he heard the guy shouts for “<em>more</em>!”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck me,” Hanamaki curses softly, half-wishing for someone to actually fuck him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Preferably his roommate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki takes a peek at said roommate again. His roommate, Matsukawa Issei, is a tall curly-haired architecture student. He’s also a freshman but he’s definitely way taller than Hanamaki is. Hanamaki thinks that life is unfair like that, yet it’s also fair in a sense that taller guys is actually his type.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His roommate seems to be fast asleep, judging from all the stillness and the quietness in their dark room. And when he’s sure that the coast is clear, Hanamaki turns his head towards his roommate, watching as his chest goes up and down in a slow rhythm. It looks sturdy, Hanamaki knows it is. He’s seen it in the instances when Matsukawa just finishes showering and waltzes around their room with only a towel around his hips. It’s a torture for Hanamaki’s poor little gay heart, but also his tastiest paradise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He touches his already half-hard cock (fuck you, neighbors), teasing the tip where the precum is steadily oozing out. He rubs them all over his length, squirming in discomfort before deciding to take off the boxer he’s wearing to bed. He’s keeping his t-shirt, for when the worst comes to worst.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki peeks at Matsukawa again and sighs. The thing is, knowing just how built Matsukawa’s chest is (and all of him honestly, God, the arms, the abs, the back, the <em>thighs</em>), makes Hanamaki wants to <em>touch</em>, wants to feel his muscle moves, undulating deliciously underneath his fingertips. Hanamaki wants to stroke them and caress them until Matsukawa gets goosebumps all over and all the little hairs on his skin goes up, all because of Hanamaki.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki wants to touch and touch, wants to push down on Matsukawa’s big chest and grabs into his huge upper arms, and maybe rubs himself on Matsukawa’s hard abs or his meaty thighs—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck! Touching himself has never felt this <em>good</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki lets out a shuddering breath, definitely not loud enough to make Matsukawa stir in his sleep, but there he is, now <em>facing</em> him. Matsukawa’s eyes are still closed, his breathing still even, yet Hanamaki’s heart still beats faster. In excitement and in fear, he doesn’t know. Maybe both, because Hanamaki is a pervert like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn’t want to get caught doing something shameful like this, but the thought of jerking off in the dark, where there is an almost stranger sleeping just a few meters away from him, maybe watching him, makes Hanamaki feels so <em>naughty</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki bites his lip when a moan almost slips out. He shuts his eyes hard, imagining Matsukawa’s burning eyes on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In Hanamaki’s very humble opinion, Matsukawa Issei decidedly has a pair of the most adorable droopy eyebrows, but his eyes are shaped quite sharply, all narrow and sexy, slanting up at their ends. Searing, <em>tantalizing</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki knows damn well how piercing they can be, especially when Matsukawa is laser-focused on something. Has seen it on occasions. Has gotten embarrassingly hard from it sometimes too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wants to know how hot would it be to be on the receiving end though, imagining those sharp eyes swiping all over his naked body, taking in every details of Hanamaki’s nooks and crannies, stripping him naked with only his sultry gaze alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki hisses, he tried to put a finger inside him but he ran out of lubes. He feels stupid to rely on his precum alone, but he doesn’t even think he could ever need lubes, not when he’s been spending his time in his room <em>never alone</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He finally settles on trying to circle a finger around his rim, pushing in little by little as he listens to his roommate’s steady breathing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He opens his eyes then, letting them fall from Matsukawa’s closed ones, dropping down, down, and down to where he thinks Matsukawa’s cock is under his blanket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>God, he wants to know if Matsukawa is also big under there. Wants to know what sounds Matsukawa would make when Hanamaki rubs and kneads on it, stroking it into completion. He imagines how hard and slick it would feel in his hands, how hot and heavy it would weight inside his eager mouth—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you always jerk off when your roommate is sleeping next to you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki jolts and lets out a pained yelp when his finger slips in deeper than he’d like to. He accidentally bit his lip in surprise, grimacing when he tastes copper on the tip of his tongue. <em>Fuck</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Holy <em>fuck</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki quickly drags his eyes up to his roommate’s face again. Matsukawa is chuckling drowsily at him, most probably because of the deer in a headlight look he is sporting right now. Hanamaki is covered from the top of his nose till the tip of his toes, and seeing only his usually sleepy eyes so round must look hella funny to Matsukawa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Holy fucking <em>fuck</em>!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because if you do,” Matsukawa drawled, then paused, the suspense on his deep drawn out voice only worsening Hanamaki’s panic, forcing his little gay heart to beat a mile minute, “then wake me up next time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Huh</em>. Hanamaki ‘s heart sinks, then beats uncomfortably fast in his ribcage (at this rate, Hanamaki thinks that he needs to see a doctor. Or Oikawa since he’s studying to become one. Must be cheaper if Hanamaki nudges him hard enough). Hanamaki is confused. Like really <em>really</em> confused, because does his roommate means that he doesn’t want to see him doing this kind of embarrassing thing, or does he mean what Hanamaki <em>thinks</em> he does??</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki gets his hopes up a little, before reality comes crashing down on him when he remembers seeing Matsukawa talking and laughing with a cute girl this morning. He realizes that most men is <em>not</em> gay. And yeah, life sucks like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, yeah... sorry, it won’t happen again so you don’t have to feel the need to maybe leave the room because of me... sorry...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki feels not only his dick, but his heart wilting. Crushing on a straight man is decidedly the worst thing ever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll—I’ll stop now and maybe sleep in Oikawa’s room, yeah? Y-yeah, I—I’ll do that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki wants <em>out</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tries to take his finger out slowly (it’s still there because of the shock, like what the fuck?), because his hands are trembling a little in fear (he didn’t think getting caught would shock him this much, fuck), but stops when he hears Matsukawa rasps out a sharp “<em>Don’t take it out.”</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa’s tone is like a bucket of ice-cold water being dumped on Hanamaki’s head. It’s icy and dizzying, sending him into a hot, hot fever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Thump</em>. <em>Thump</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—what...?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have two options. Either you continue what you’re doing there while I watch,” Matsukawa stirs in his place, half-sitting with his palm supporting his head. “Or you come here and I’ll help you out.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Thump</em>!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The silence in the room is deafening. Hanamaki can hear his own heart racing, beating so loud, filling his ear with nothing but ugly wild thumping.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. His dick is hardening again, and under Matsukawa’s demanding stare, Hanamaki can feel his hole tightening around his finger. Fuckin’ pervert, that’s what he is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he still hasn’t answered, Matsukawa lets go of his blanket slowly, revealing his body in all his half-naked glory, his skimpy black boxer brief leaving nothing to imagination. “With this,” he slowly says, just as Hanamaki’s eyes zeroes in between his legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa is resting his palm on his clothed cock, but even with that, Hanamaki can see that he is, indeed, <em>big</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stop drooling and get here quickly, Hanamaki,” Matsukawa teases, jolting Hanamaki awake from his shameful daze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if moving on command, Hanamaki’s scampering down his bed in a hurry, struggling a bit with his blanket while Matsukawa chuckles at his misery.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Hanamaki finally stands beside his roommate’s bed, Matsukawa is already sitting up. He jerks Hanamaki forward by his wrists, keeping him close between his spread thighs, forcing the strawberry haired man to balance himself with his hands on Matsukawa’s shoulders. Hanamaki kneads on them a little, face reddening at the feeling of hard muscle under his palms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stay like that for a while, Hanamaki staring at his bare feet while Matsukawa’s ogling him from head to toe, eyes lingering a bit too long on his exposed thighs, his big t-shirt only able to cover down to his crotch area.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki’s squirming under the hard stare, feeling naked with how Matsukawa seems like he wants to eat him alive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa lets go of his wrists then, and rests his hands on Hanamaki’s waist, gripping them with a force that gets Hanamaki whining.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shuts his mouth with a click, ashamed, and stops squirming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t hold your voice.” Matsukawa’s whisper is like a sweet caress in the dark silence, raising goosebumps all over Hanamaki’s exposed skin, licking them with hot, hot fire. “Let them out.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki whimpers. Matsukawa’s hands are now slipping under his clothes, stroking his bare waist gently. It’s ticklish and feels good at the same time it gets Hanamaki’s knees buckling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, sorry!” Hanamaki cringes when he stumbles forward, bumping Matsukawa’s face with his torso. He gets even more flustered when Matsukawa drops a light kiss square on his covered chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay.” Matsukawa has his hands on Hanamaki’s ass now, his touches feather-light as he throws Hanamaki a lopsided grin, looking up with his chin resting on Hanamaki’s stomach. His curly hair is all mussed up from sleep and Hanamaki gets the strong urge to run his hand all over them, maybe pulls them a little, just to see if Matsukawa likes it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He does just that, and the response he gets makes him dizzy with want: Matsukawa groans, his eyes darken—seemingly deeper than the darkest sea, and his usually pouty lips is set on a straight line. He clasps his large hands on Hanamaki’s ass, so hard that Hanamaki wishes they’ll leave marks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you prepared enough?” Matsukawa asks as he’s got a finger caressing Hanamaki’s rim dry, slipping in, in, and in until his last knuckles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki squirms at the burning touch, his hold tightening on Matsukawa’s hair, his other hand hugging his roommate’s head onto his chest. “Yes! Yes!” he chants with his eyes closed, all of his nerves on edge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa chuckles throatily. “Liar,” he purrs. And just like that, he pulls out his finger in one go, making Hanamaki grumble and whine in protest. “Stop whining, you big baby.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki pouts. “We’re not even that close and you’re insulting me already?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah? And we’re not even that close but you’re thirsting for my dick already,” Matsukawa retorts. He completely lets go of Hanamaki now, ignoring how Hanamaki stumbles forward on his hands and knees on the narrow bed, opting to scoot himself backwards until his broad back touches the wall instead, his legs spread wide like he’s inviting Hanamaki in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki gulps, maybe not so subtly, because now Matsukawa’s grinning as he watches him, watches as Hanamaki’s face burns, watches his eyes trailing down to where Matsukawa’s large hand is heading to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Holy</em> <em>shit</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa is slowly pulling down his brief boxer, revealing his deep v-line and dark curls of pubic hairs. Hanamaki’s mouth waters, the anticipation of what would be revealed next is killing him. He imagines his roommate’s cock would be circumcised, the head big enough to feel good when it catches on his rim as it tries to push in and pull out of his hole. The length would be perfect to pummel into him, deep enough and curved <em>just</em> <em>enough</em> to hit all the right places inside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But nothing’s coming next because Matsukawa suddenly lets go of his hold on his underwear, still grinning annoyingly. “So, should we stop then?” he asks, amusement apparent in the upturn of his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki wants to punch him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Preferably with his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He grits his teeth in defiance. “I don’t mind stopping.” Okay, that’s a lie. “I can just go the Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s room. I’m sure they’ll let me join in a threeso—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the lies are worth it, because Matsukawa’s charging forward in an instant, capturing Hanamaki’s lips in his. “<em>Don’t</em> <em>test</em> <em>me</em>,” he murmured against Hanamaki’s mouth, sharp eyes boring holes into Hanamaki’s wide, shocked ones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa’s got a tight grip on his nape and Hanamaki‘s excited on just how rough can this guy get. His mind gets a little fuzzy, like all of his blood is rushing to his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Take the thing inside my night stand,” Matsukawa says, his tone firm and commanding, so Hanamaki doesn’t take any second longer to comply, feeling like his body is moving on autopilot. “Try the bottom drawer.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After rummaging for a while, Hanamaki turns to Matsukawa—a little too proudly, he belatedly thinks—to hold up the tube of lube (it’s half empty, Hanamaki notices) and a strip of condoms he found, feeling his heart bloom a little when Matsukawa nods at him with a small smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa taps his thighs a few times, signaling Hanamaki to sit down on his lap. With slight hesitation and mostly embarrassment, Hanamaki plops down on the taller’s bare thighs, hands folded neatly on his own laps while he’s still holding the lube and condoms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You actually get shy, huh?” Matsukawa gently pries both items from his hands. He throws the condoms aside and Hanamaki watches with rapt attention as he opens the lid and pour some of the liquid into his palm, warming it a little. “Cute.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki, face on fire, continues to watch as Matsukawa’s now soggy hand moves down and down until it’s gone behind him, then gasps in surprise when the wetness touches his entrance. The coolness of the liquid seemingly waking him up from a daze to a reality that he’s about to get fucked by his roommate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He jerks his face to look at said roommate, who’s already watching him with a barely-concealed amusement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you still want to continue?” Matsukawa asks as he gently massages around Hanamaki’s rim.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki gulps. He doesn’t even feel the need to contemplate his answer, so— “Only if you put your dick inside me in the next five seconds,” he challenged haughtily, arms crossed in front of his puffed up chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa laughs at that, the sound deep and rich as they bore into Hanamaki’s poor little heart. “As if this tiny hole of yours can handle me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki splutters embarassingly. He never thought that his roommate actually has such a dirty mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa seems totally amused by the way Hanamaki’s face flushed up to his ears and down to his neck. And with the way he tilted his head and grins up at him boyishly from under his messy fringes, Hanamaki doesn’t even mind being made fun of like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shut up and get down to—” Hanamaki cuts himself with a loud gasp, because Matsukawa is grabbing hard at his ass cheeks and suddenly yanks him closer, and then drags him deliberately <em>slowly</em>, until their groins touch each other’s in the most mouth-watering way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki is bare under his flimsy shirt and the feeling of his wet cock grazing against Matsukawa’s soft cotton boxer brief feels so, so good his eyes is shutting halfway already. He can only focus on the sensation of Matsukawa’s large palms squeezing his ass every now and then and the big hard cock under him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can hold on to me, yknow.” Hanamaki didn’t even realize that he’s been keeping his hands still on his thighs. “No need to wait for my order.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh,” he softly says, like he actually considers it. Maybe he does, Hanamaki thinks. Maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, it would be nice to call Matsukawa ‘sir’ or something in bed—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Or do you prefer being commanded?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki scowled at the teasing tone, but Matsukawa can only sees him as an angry kitten pouting. “I don’t.” That’s a total lie, but even in this soft headspace he’s currently swimming in, Hanamaki still prides himself in being prideful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?” Matsukawa kisses Hanamaki’s cheek, and if Hanamaki is just a bit more lucid and not in this gooey state of mind, he’d realize that the kiss is too gentle, too damn intimate for their current arrangement. “Too bad, then,” Matsukawa rasps, before kissing Hanamaki straight on his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa kisses fiercely, like he’s trying to eat Hanamaki alive. He forces Hanamaki’s mouth open with his tongue, licks at the back of Hanamaki’s teeth and sucks wetly on his tongue, all the while prodding a finger inside Hanamaki’s ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It feels good, Hanamaki thinks with a dreamy sigh, head tilting to the side to accommodate Matsukawa’s demanding mouth. He thinks he stopped trying to entwine their tongue together at some point and just lets Matsukawa takes him but he’s not too sure. His palms has gone slack on Matsukawa’s shoulders and his eyes is fully shut. Maybe his brain too, because Hanamaki stops feeling aware of his surroundings halfway through their make out session, can only feel the sensation of Matsukawa’s tongue in his throat, his teeth bruising his lips and his finger deep inside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the end of their kiss, Hanamaki is drooling like a baby, with two fingers easily scissoring his hole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And by the time Matsukawa has three of his thick fingers inside, Hanamaki’s lips are already busted, red and swollen and hurts so good. They’re going to turn blue and purple tomorrow but Hanamaki doesn’t care. As long as Matsukawa is kissing him then he doesn’t even care if he can no longer feel his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’s got his hands cupping Matsukawa’s jaw and neck in the middle of their kissing session, but now that Matsukawa has stopped kissing his numbing lips, he opts to circle his arms around his roommates broad shoulder instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I leave some hickeys?” Matsukawa whispers against his temple. Too soft, too gentle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki only nods in reply, his limbs turning jelly and his brain mushy. He’s moaning without restraint as Matsukawa sucks and bites all over his skin. His little ‘ah, ah’s only spurring Matsukawa to suck harder and bite stronger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa’s wrist are getting tired, but even with so much lube, Hanamaki’s still tight around his fingers so he doesn’t want to take any risks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you rarely use your ass?” he asks, and watches as Hanamaki’s brows furrow, the gear in his brain seemingly turning just from that simple question. Matsukawa waits patiently until Hanamaki can form a coherent answer, wondering how far he’s gone already simply from being fingered open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki’s got his head resting on Matsukawa’s shoulder by now, his breath tickling Matsukawa’s neck in little huffs and puffs. Matsukawa waits, until finally “That’s your fault!” Hanamaki accuses, brows knitted together and lips pouty. “I can’t even masturbate because—because you never leave the room, you... you hermit!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki is decidedly too damn cute for Matsukawa’s sanity. “Well, sorry then? I’ll take responsibility from now on. How about that, hm?” Another kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki is still pouting, but his brows relaxes. “You better,” he declares, before promptly burying his face in the junction of Matsukawa’s neck and goes slack against him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa nudges him a little. “Don’t get too cozy now, baby.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmh...” Hanamaki nuzzles his adorable button nose under Matsukawa’s ear, nibbles cutely at his lobe and sighs into his ear, “But it feels <em>so</em> <em>good</em>...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Matsukawa’s <em>gone</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lets out a pained groan and pulls his fingers out, searching around for the condoms without looking, practically dirtying his sheets but he doesn’t care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa pushes his underwear down a little, just far down enough to free his cock and envelops it with a condom, all the while trying so hard to ignore Hanamaki’s little whining about his empty hole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Patience, baby,” he hushes right into Hanamaki’s ear. He hasn’t even fully pushed the head of his cock past Hanamaki’s rim, but Hanamaki‘s already shuddering and shamelessly moaning into his ear. Maybe it’s the nickname, Matsukawa thought. And by the time he’s got his cock inside up to the hilt, Hanamaki’s screaming on top of his lungs, his back arching so taut like a bow and his eyes glistening from unshed tears. Matsukawa wonders if it’s his first time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(He’ll make sure it won’t be his last time, though. But only if Hanamaki agrees.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He licks the fat tears that falls down his roommate’s cheeks, shushing him with sweet words and assuring him that he <em>can take it, yeah, Hanamaki is a good boy after all, hm</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki quiets down after a while, but only after Matsukawa caresses his small waist and soft thighs tenderly, and drops gentle kisses all over his face and lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He moves when Hanamaki confirms that yes, he can with a small nod, eyes still adorably wet and red-rimmed. In all honestly, Matsukawa wants to snaps his hips up and fucks up into Hanamaki so fucking bad, wants to watch his roommate gets wrecked and cries and begs for him. But Hanamaki is already sobbing quietly even as Matsukawa fucks him slowly, albeit deeply. So he restraints himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They hasn’t talked about limits and boundaries before, as a matter of fact. And in a hindsight, Matsukawa should’ve known better. So for now, he’s content with watching Hanamaki softly unravels before him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His roommate is so pretty like this; his face like a blushing peach that matches the shade of his hair so prettily, his adorable beady eyes glazed over and so unfocused, his lips so—fuck, they are so red and swollen and bruised and Matsukawa <em>wants</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa grunts as he goes a little faster, fueled by Hanamaki’s little moans and whines and the tightening around his cock. It’s already a tight fit even before, and Matsukawa thinks he can’t hold it in any longer. Not with the way Hanamaki looks at him under his damp lashes, his tears clinging on the tips and his mouth open like he’s inviting Matsukawa in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And so Matsukawa surges in and catches his lips in his, one hand starts circling around Hanamaki’s cock, only for the latter to whine and swats his hand away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t you want to cum?” he breathes out. He can feel his sweats running down his temple. Why the fuck is it suddenly so hot inside their air-conditioned room?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t wanna,” he hears Hanamaki murmurs, voice small and fragile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki drops his head on Matsukawa’s chest, his damp hair softly tickling under his chin. Matsukawa wonders why he doesn’t mind them. “Don’t want it to end,” Hanamaki petulantly grumbles against his sternum, his words seemingly piercing into Matsukawa’s ribcages and stab right into his heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Damn, Matsukawa is really weak against cute things, huh?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It doesn’t have to end, baby.” He tries to console his sulking roommate, “I’ll fuck you as much as you want, okay? Until you’re satisfied. I’m gonna fuck you—“ he emphasizes with a snap of his hips, earning a satisfying gasp from the man seated so prettily on his lap, “until you pass out and can’t walk for a week.” He sets a fast pace after that, hands gripping so hard on Hanamaki’s waist he’s sure they’re going to leave some nasty marks. “How about that, baby?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa feels like he’s in a trance. He can only distantly hear Hanamaki’s chants of ‘<em>yes, yes, yes!</em>’ and can only feel the delicious heat of his roommate’s soft velvety walls around his hot cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki’s body goes tense as he cums, his front sticking and rubbing sweetly against Matsukawa’s toned stomach, and his teeth digging into Matsukawa’s sweaty neck, muffling his keening shout.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa erupts inside his condom at the sensation, his mind getting muddy of the sole thought of Hanamaki, Hanamaki, <em>Hanamaki</em>, that he doesn’t realize until later that his roommate just climaxed <em>untouched</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Fuck</em>, he thinks when he finally comes down from his high. His roommate is still softly rutting against him, his wet lips all over his shoulders, sucking and nibbling and slobbering like a baby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They don’t go to sleep until the sun rises.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>🌲🌸</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Matsukawa asked to leave <em>some</em> <em>hickeys</em> the night before, Hanamaki didn’t know that it means <em>all over</em> his neck and shoulders. Fuck. No wonder he woke up feeling sore everywhere, and not only his ass, but his neck, his shoulders, his thighs and his waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he checked the mirror this morning, he found out that he’s got bruises basically in every inch of his torso and hips. And by the horrified look on Matsukawa’s face when he saw his back, he knew that it doesn’t fare better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Matsukawa apologized to him from the second he got woken up by Hanamaki falling down on his legs (he couldn’t feel his legs, fuck!), up until they got to the school cafeteria five minutes ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stop babying me, I’m a big guy,” Hanamaki chides as Matsukawa puts a tray of food in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure.” Matsukawa replies as he sits down on the seat opposite to him. “Big baby.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki’s glares is enough to shut him up. But only for a whole three seconds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I told you to take a day off today.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I told you that I’m already okay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You wince in every steps you take. What if you fall down, huh?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But you’ll be there to catch me, though.” Hanamaki flushes after he realizes what he just said. He peers at his roommate and feels his heart thumping at Matsukawa’s pleased face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is last night your first time?” Matsukawa asks after a beat of silence, each of them savoring their meals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“After a while, yeah.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Oh,</em>” Matsukawa’s voice is strangely soft when he said that. “Then... do you always feel <em>that</em> strongly when you have sex?”</p>
</div><p>Hanamaki flushes a little more at that, because no, “Not usually...” He is adventurous, and can even go as far as to claim himself as a pervert. He doesn’t usually gets... <em>tossed around</em> and goes all pliant and mushy like that.</p><p>“Is that a good thing?”</p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Fuck</em> <em>yeah</em>, he nods.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then...” Matsukawa contemplates his next words. Hanamaki wonders where the confident and self-assured Matsukawa from last night has gone to. “Can we do it again sometimes? But only if you want to, of course!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smiles at his roommate’s slightly panicked voice. “I want to,” he answers, smiling even wider when Matsukawa does too. He thinks that he also likes this Matsukawa, and simultaneously realizes that he‘s fallen so hard when his stomach flutters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah. And i want to puke.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go fuck yourself, Oikawa.” Turns out, Hanamaki is still bitter at his roommate despite the good result he got. “Or Iwaizumi, but you already did last night.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki only feels a little bad when the tray Iwaizumi is holding clatters noisily to the floor.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/levyovochka">twitter</a> but I usually just post haikyuu fanarts there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>